


Impersonations

by dweebia



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Kinda off Sexual Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweebia/pseuds/dweebia
Summary: Kamina takes roleplay way too seriously.





	Impersonations

“I finally caught you” Yoko said flipping her police cap up to show more of her smirk. She looked down at Kamina who was grinning.

“oohhh have you?” Kamina teased her by trying to sit up. He was quickly met with Yoko’s hand pushing him back down.

“Yeah” She bit her lip before continuing. “You’re going to go to jail for a long time but I think we could make-“She was rudely interrupted.

“For what?” He asked. She looked dumbstruck at him.

“Er well breaking in?” She said confused. She wasn’t too sure where he was going with this.

“I never do that.” Kamina said straightforward. Yoko sighed. She slowly and lightly moved her fingers down his chest.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m sure we can meet an arrangement,” Yoko stated.

“No, I want to know what I have done” Kamina said sitting up so Yoko was on his lap fully.

“Kamina, it doesn’t matter. It’s roleplay” She started to get a bit annoyed.

“If we're going to roleplay, we're going to go full out on it. Personally, I don’t think I have done anything wrong in my life.” Kamina stated looking down at Yoko who looked like she was just ready to kick him out.

“Are you serious?” She asked. “You have done a lot of things wrong!” 

“Like what?” He asked.

“You mix the red with the whites after I told you not to!” She said starting to raise her voice just a little.

“It turned out right in the end. We found out I look good in pink” Kamina just stated stretching his back a bit.

“You turned my white lingerie a pale pink! You know it cost me quite a bit.” She pouted at him.

“You look adorable in pink.” Kamina smirked as he saw her cheeks starting to go pink.

“You got Simon’s food order wrong when we went out,” Yoko smirked at him finally thinking she got him wrong. 

“If I order what he wanted, he would of died. Turns out what he wanted had peanuts in it.” Kamina started as he put one of his hands on her hips.

“He is allergic to peanuts,” Yoko muttered to herself.

“So I just basically saved his life right in that moment” Kamina grinned. “What a hero I am” He chucked a little.

“You sent Kittan to the A & E just a month ago” Yoko looked at him getting even more annoyed.

“Turns out he had an ear infection that needed to be taken care off or it was going to get worse.” Kamina chucked.  
Yoko looked straight ahead trying to bring up a moment that he did something wrong but didn’t turn out to be actually helping something. But she was taken from her thoughts as Kamina took her hat off. She looked at him.

“But I will tell you what, Yoko” Kamina smirked at her.  
Yoko muttered, “What” She was pouting a little. 

“It’s a crime to impersonate a police officer.” He put the hat on him and quickly flip her on to her back while she giggled.

“Now Now, I wonder how you can get out of this” Kamina chucked. He quickly pinned both of her wrists into one hand and got close to her lips.

“Personally, I can think of a quite a few ways.” Kamina bit his lip at her as she giggled at him.  
She knew that she was in for a life sentence with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Questions ask on my Tumblr: Dweebia.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading (.づσ▿σ)づ.


End file.
